


Any Other Way

by sxftpesy



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftpesy/pseuds/sxftpesy
Summary: The classic “when you’re trying to sleep but your boyfriend won’t stop asking stupid questions” trope.Some Winterfino fluff with a confused Frank after he learns the truth about Sam and Hannah.
Relationships: Frank Delfino & Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Any Other Way

It had been a long day. From finding out where Frank really came from to actually having to tell him. On the drive back to their house, and she still loved being able to say that, the different ways in which she could break the news to Frank played around her head.

‘You’re an incest baby’ no.

‘Your entire life is a lie’ maybe not the best.

‘You know the man you helped cover up the murder of and the two unborn babies you killed? Yeah they were your dad and siblings. But hey, at least your mother who’s also your aunt is still alive!’ DEFINITELY not. 

Frank had taken the news about as well as expected. He was confused. Hurt. But ultimately all he wanted to do was snuggle up with Bonnie and focus on nothing but her. How perfectly his body fits against hers. Legs intertwined with her head on his bare chest.

Bonnie was so tired, she wanted nothing more than to drop off for a few hours and finally it was creeping near. She could feel herself calming, the sleep starting to take over at last.

Until -

“How come I don’t look like either of them?”

She could scream.

“What?”

“They’re siblings, so they look kinda similar... But I don’t look anything like either of them?”

“Yeah I don’t know how incest genes work out Frank, just go to sleep”

“Okay. Sorry”

She adjusted her head where it lay and sighed, starting the whole calm down process again.

Something wasn’t sitting right this time though.

Bonnie could feel how tense Frank was beneath her, almost as if she could hear how hard he was thinking. She couldn’t leave him be like this, not the man she loves.

She sat up.

“Talk to me” 

“Hm?”

“You heard me. What’s going through that crazy head of yours?” she gently strokes her hand through his hair. 

“Hey I’m not -“

“Frank. Just talk to me”

He shifted to turn on the bedside light, needing to see her face right now as he sat up beside her.

“I can’t stop wondering if my parents knew who...”

His face dropped

“If the people who raised me knew who my parents are”

“Frank, the people who raised you; they’re still your parents. They raised you since you were a baby. DNA doesn’t necessarily make someone your family. You’ve always known that, why is this any different”

“They lied, Bon. About everything”

“To protect you”

“Yeah and look where that got me”

Bonnie leans in and plants a kiss on Frank’s temple, before resting her head on the man’s shoulders, unsure of what she could even say to make him feel better. 

They stay like this for a minute or two before Frank sighs.

“I wanna talk to my mom”

“Wh... Which -“

“My actual mom. Not Hannah. You’re right her DNA doesn’t mean shit. But I just need to know if they all knew”

“Likelihood is they did, Frank” Bonnie counters, sadly.

“I know. I mean, otherwise they’d have told me, right? If I was just some ordinary couple’s kid who got given up, they’d tell me that. But -“ Frank chokes, shaking his head.

“I’m not some ordinary couple’s kid, am I. I’m his son. The man that abused us all. You, me, Annalise, he made me kill Lila... Lila and my unborn sibling. And my entire family is a lie. I’m.... I’m not even Italian” a tear falls down from Frank’s eye, to the slight amusement of Bonnie.

“That’s the part you’re upset about right now?” she smirks.

Frank looks at Bonnie, fully prepared to defend himself, until he looks into her eyes. Suddenly he cracks, a genuine smile appearing on his otherwise sad looking face. 

“I love you, so much” Frank speaks quietly, almost at a whisper.

Bonnie leans in and catches his lips with hers, so slow and gentle, moving perfectly together. She doesn’t need to say it back for him to know, not anymore. 

He knows.

Frank pulls Bonnie closer as his tongue searches for an entry, which she gladly grants as she slips over into his lap, one hand on his cheek and the other intertwined in his hair, deepening the kiss. 

Eventually, a soft moan from Frank as his hand slides underneath Bonnie’s t-shirt brings her back to her senses. She pulls away from him, clearing her throat.

“No, no we need to sleep, it’s late”

Frank looks down at the not so subtle semi being sported in his boxers as she moves off his lap and cries out.

“Are you for real?”

“You’re like a teenage boy” she rolls her eyes. “Come on, lay down”

Frank huffs as he turns off the bedside light, laying back down next to his lover.

They reassume their previous position as if it’s the most natural thing in the world to them; tangled legs and head on chest. Only this time it’s Bonnie who pipes up out of nowhere. 

“If you still wanna go see your parents tomorrow I’ll be right there with you... I need you to know that this changes nothing for me. I love you so much” 

When she gets no response, Bonnie raises her head to look at Frank, just about still able to see his face in the dark, and finds him sound asleep.

She rolls her eyes again as a smile creeps over her face, of course he gets to fall asleep first after keeping her awake. She softly kisses his bare chest as she lowers her head back down before shutting her eyes. 

This day had been a day of unexpected revelations for the both of them but Bonnie knew whoever Frank is, despite where he came from, she wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
